


This Is Our Honeymoon, After All

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Just Married, Pre-smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needs a second to think, just—ahhh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Honeymoon, After All

**Author's Note:**

> (Posted on July 25th, 2009.) Ah, cracky fun!

“Hold still, will you?”

 

 

A slightly panicked Doctor ducked out of the loop of Donna’s arms.

“I’m just going to…” he jerked his thumb towards the opened door behind him where it led outside of their room.

“What? Run away?” She took in the twitching corner of his mouth and the manic hair that was a product of her own enthusiastic finger-styling.

Bare-chested, his disordered attire of half-zipped trousers and hanging braces should have looked ridiculous; but it was, indeed, very, very… sexy. She stepped closer, fully intending on ruffling his hair again…amongst other things.

His brows bounced, expression overly-innocent as he shook his head, taking a step back.

“Ah! Nooo. I was going to get sommme, some, wedding cake?”

“Now?”

“Yeah…” He blanked as she looked at him pointedly.

He sucked in a bracing breath and released it as he accepted defeat. “How did I lose so much clothing so quickly?” he asked hopelessly. “The only item you’ve taken off is your veil!”

“Buttons,” she replied, the answer simple.

“What?”

“There are so many on this dress! I thought I’d tackle you first.”

“Oh,” he murmured dazedly.

‘ _Right._ ’ She could imagine the words running through his head. ‘ _Makes perfect sense…_ ’

She smiled playfully as their conversation paused, letting the air thicken.

“You can still get that piece of cake, if you like.”

“Really?” His voice was a mix of delight and puzzlement; he’d forgotten about his little excuse for momentary retreat. Their dark-chocolate wedding cake really  _was_  fantastic though.

She laughed as he thought it over.

“But at least finish taking off your trousers. Don’t want you tripping over them and regenerating before I can finish ravishing you.”

 

***

 

“And bring me back some ice cream!” she hollered after he’d untangled his clothing from his legs and ran off in his briefs.

He ducked his head back around the doorway with startling agility.

“What do you need ice cream for?” he asked, perplexed.

“What do you need cake for?” she answered with an evil glint in her eye.

She smirked as he hesitated, his eyes glazing over for a brief moment, before he nodded determinedly and dashed off again.

She imagined classic Acme cartoon clouds poofing in his wake.

 

([♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mywho))


End file.
